fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leif/Gallery
Official Artwork File:Leaf.png|Leif's official artwork from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. File:Leaf (Super Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Leif from the Super Tactics Book. File:Leaf (FE Treasure).png|Official artwork of Leif from Fire Emblem TREASURE artbook. Leif Heroes.png|Artwork of Leif from Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. Leif Attack.png|Artwork of Leif from Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. Leif Special.png|Artwork of Leif from Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. Leif Damaged.png|Artwork of Leif from Fire Emblem Heroes by Aoji. Legendary Leif Heroes.png|Artwork of Leif: Unifier of Thracia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Hino Shinnosuke. Legendary Leif Fight.png|Artwork of Leif: Unifier of Thracia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Hino Shinnosuke. Legendary Leif Skill.png|Artwork of Leif: Unifier of Thracia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Hino Shinnosuke. Legendary Leif Damaged.png|Artwork of Leif: Unifier of Thracia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Hino Shinnosuke. File:LeafFE5Artwork.jpg|Portrait artwork of Leif from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. File:Leif (FE13 Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Leif by Sachiko Wada from Fire Emblem Awakening. Leif_cipher_full.jpg|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. Leif Cipher art.jpg|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. Leif Cipher art 2.jpg|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:Leif_Cipher_art_3.jpg|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Akira Fujikawa. File:Leif and Nanna Cipher art.jpg|Artwork of Leif and Nanna in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B15-076SR artwork.png|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B15-076SR+ artwork.png|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B15-077N artwork.png|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. File:B17-107N artwork.png|Artwork of Leif in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kazuhiro Taneda. File:Leif Seliph & Ares HN by Mayo.png|Artwork of Leif, Seliph and Ares in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mayo. File:PicturePostcard.jpg|A picture post card that depicts Leif with Nanna, Finn, Selfina, Glade, and Dorias. Trading Cards File:Leaf (TCG Series 1).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Prince. File:Leaf TradingCard1.jpg|Leif, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf TCG1.jpg|Leif, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf (TCG Series 4).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf (Anthology TCG Series).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Prince. File:Leaf (TCG_Series 3).jpg|Leif, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. File:B10-002R+X.png|Leif as a Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-001SR.png|Leif as a Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-001SR+.png|Leif as a Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-002R.png|Leif as a Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B10-003HN.png|Leif as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P14-002PR.png|Leif as a Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B15-076SR.png|Leif as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B15-076SR+.png|Leif as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B15-077N.png|Leif as a Prince in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B17-106R.png|Leif as a Duke Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B17-107N.png|Leif as a Lance Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-082HN.png|Leif as a Master Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:Family.jpg|CG of young Leif with his family in Leonster. File:finleafclose.png|Finn escaping with young Leif after the fall of Leonster. File:Prince.jpg|A CG of Leif as a child from Thracia 776. File:Fiana.jpg|CG of a young Leif and Nanna arriving in Fiana with an injured Finn. File:Lensterfall.jpg|CG of young Leif with Finn during Leonster's fall. Portraits File:Fire Emblem 4 Leaf Portrait.png|Leif's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Fire Emblem 5 Leaf Portrait.png|Leif's portrait in Thracia 776. Portrait Leif Heroes.png|Leif's portrait in Heroes. Portrait Leif Unifier of Thracia Heroes.png|Legendary Leif's Portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots File:Leaf as a Prince.JPG|Leif as a Prince in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leaf as a Master Lord.JPG|Leif as a Master Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Leaf FE5 Lord.png|Leif as a Lord in Thracia 776. File:Heroes Leif Sprite.png|Leif's sprite in Heroes. Legendary Leif Sprite.png|Legendary Leif's sprite from Heroes. Miscellaneous File:Leif card 25.jpg|Leif as a Trickster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Kozaki fe 25 years.png|Artwork of Leif with Lucina, Roy, Sigurd, Eirika, Ephraim, Marth, Ike and Chrom from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Seliph_by_Rika_Suzuki.jpg|Artwork of Leif, Seliph and Ares (in celebration of the 20th anniversary of Genealogy of the Holy War) by Rika Suzuki. File:LeafFE4NFManga.jpg|Leif as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Thracia776 taka Vol 1.jpg|Leif as he appears in the Yuuna Takanagi manga adaptation. Leif unifier of thracia pop01.png|Leif from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Leif unifier of thracia pop02.png|Leif from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Leif unifier of thracia pop03.png|Leif from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Leif unifier of thracia pop04.png|Leif from the Fire Emblem Heroes guide. Category:Character Gallery Page